


Annoyingly Late

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Kidnapped Q (James Bond), Kidnapping, M/M, Q Branch, Q Whump (James Bond), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: James can't find Q. James is worried.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 2 Prompt: Kidnapping.
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Kudos: 80
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Annoyingly Late

It wasn’t anything new to James when people close to him got hurt. In fact, he’d come to expect it. That still didn't make the experience any easier, though mentally preparing for the inevitable did shorten the period of panic. Because despite the cool and collected mannerism he took on whenever it happened, there was no way that anyone could stay truly calm when their closest friends were being held captive.

What he _didn’t_ expect was it to happen when he was under the impression that he wasn’t being targeted for once.

Like he’d done so many times before, he strolled into Q Branch while humming that one tune that had annoyed Q last time. Though he was certain that his general presence within Q Branch annoyed Q, he liked to fool himself and pretend that he secretly enjoyed a visit from his favourite agent.

That particular time though, he was surprised to find Q absent from his usual position of typing away at his desk. In fact, once he started looking, he couldn’t see Q anywhere.

He caught one of Q’s Minions as they were crossing the lab carrying what looked like a piece of very fragile equipment. Judging by his gasp when he stopped him, he was probably right.

“Have you seen Q?” He asked as casually as he could. His instinct was telling him that something was wrong, because he was pretty sure the Q he knew practically lived at his desk and required at least four Minions to force him home for a decent night’s sleep.

The Minion looked frightened. “N-No.” He answered. “None of us have seen him since Tuesday.”

It was Friday. Something was _definitely_ wrong.

He hurried out of Q Branch without a word and rushed up the stairs in order to burst into M’s office.

“Where’s Q?” He demanded and was met with three shocked faces.

“Bond!” Moneypenny said in surprise, just as a very exasperated M exclaimed:

“007, get out of here this instant! We’re discussing a highly classified matter and you have no right to enter this room unannounced, do I make myself clear?”

James opened his mouth to argue before his mind processed the identity of the other person in the room. And he was fairly certain it was one of Q’s favourite boffins, the one who he regarded as his second in command. Or at least that was the impression that James got whenever Q was too tired to run things himself.

And that only amplified his worries.

“Where. Is. Q.” He repeated more menacingly.

There were a few moments of silence before Moneypenny whispered something in M’s ear, and M’s shoulders visibly sagged.

“Alright.” M said quietly. “We do need your help, 007, but you have to promise to keep your emotions in check. We are dealing with this strategically and we don’t want him to become even more compromised.”

And M must have been having a laugh, because it turns out that Q had been fucking _kidnapped._ And M had been planning to keep that from him. So James was bloody angry, as he snuck into the warehouse Q’s faithful Minions had finally managed to track his well-hidden location to.

According to his scanner, there were just four heat signatures belonging to bodies within the warehouse, and the idiots had made the mistake of all being relatively close together.

James didn’t hesitate. He turned the corner with his pistol prepared and easily shot them all in the back. Usually he would be reluctant to do so due to it being bad form, but these people had taken Q for an unknown reason, and nobody kidnaps Q without facing the wrath of James Bond.

Once he was certain that all three men were down, he wasted no time to sprint over to the figure that was slumped against the wall in a position that easily resembled those of the men he’d just shot.

His heart shattered at the sight of his friend slumped next to the wall. Any exposed skin belonging to Q’s frail form was covered in bruises, and yet still couldn’t hide just how pale he was. His skinny wrists were chained to the wall behind him, and the ugly yellow sweater he wore was soaked in dark crimson. There was a long wound across his forehead that had left a trail of thick blood oozing down the side of his face. His glasses were nowhere to be seen, and his eyes were closed. The only indication that he was alive was the way that air was being raggedly sucked in through the tiny parting in his chapped lips.

As gently as he could, James knelt down and used two fingers to lift Q’s chin in order to tilt his head towards him. Q’s breathing pattern changed ever so slightly and James felt a twinge of both relief and guilt.

“Q?” He asked softly, unable to hide the strong concern leaking into his voice.

Q let out a small wheeze and his right eyelid cracked open ever so slightly so that James could see the redness.

_“Bond…”_ Q whispered. “...You’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment :)


End file.
